Canción para un Príncipe
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Sakuno tiene que inventar una canción, la cual fue dedicada a su Príncipe en un Festival. Oneshot, SakunoxRyoma


Hola a todos!. Bueno este es mi primer fic de "The Prince of Tennis", y el segundo que publico que no es de RK. La verdad esque me gustó bastante la pareja de Sakuno y Ryoma, cuando comencé a ver la serie y decidí escribir esto. Aunque como soy primeriza en esta sección, no tiene todos los detalles en lo que a doblaje se refiere... Ojalá y les guste. Ahora haré algunas aclaraciones:

_Lo en cursiva: _Es un Pov Sakuno.

-"lo entre comillas"- : dialogo y también pensamientos(la aclaración va después de los guiones).

Supongo que es fácil... Lo en negrita es la canción.

Disclairmer: Casi lo olvido, esta grandiosa serie no es mía... solo tomo prestados los personajes por un momento para no aburrirme en vacaciones.

_**Canción para un Príncipe.**_

_**Autora: Arashi Shinomori**_

_Hace una semana, Ryoma-kun se tuvo que ir fuera del país por culpa de un campeonato. Él fue a participar a Estados Unidos. Cuando la maestra nos comunicó la noticia, me puse realmente muy triste. Aunque, tenía la esperanza que dentro de tres semanas más... lo volvería a ver._

_Tomoka-chan al saber esto, también se colocó muy triste, pero se repuso bastante rápido y me ofreció acompañarla a despedirse de Ryoma-kun... Al final, ninguna de las dos pudo ir a despedirse de él, lo cual hizo que también me sintiera mal por algunos días._

_En toda esta semana tuve que darme ánimos y seguir adelante, y parecía fácil. Pero cada vez que veía su puesto vacío o miraba hacia las canchas de tenis, mi corazón comenzaba a doler... y aún lo hace._

_Ryoma-kun¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?..._

- "¡Señorita Ryuzaki!"- _La voz de la maestra me sorprendió _–"¿Escuchó lo que acabo de decir?".

_La maestra me miró enfadada. Y yo no sabía que responderle... Bajé la cabeza apenada, y ella me mandó fuera del salón. Pero antes de salir, me dijo que iba a hablar conmigo al receso_.

Luego de la salida de Sakuno del salón, la profesora continuó con su anuncio del día. Los alumnos quedaron completamente emocionados ante lo que se trataba, pues perderían bastantes clases. Además que el otoño ya se acercaba.

Tocaron el timbre para el receso. Los jóvenes salieron y a Sakuno le tocó entrar a su salón, donde su maestra le esperaba.

- "Ryusaki, por favor toma asiento"- dijo la profesora- "Tenemos que hablar".

- "¿Eh?".

- "Te he notado muy deprimida últimamente... ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa?".

- "No"

- "La verdad es que todo esto me preocupa, Ryusaki. ¿Sabes, te dejaré una tarea especial para el Festival de Equinoccio del Otoño"- la maestra le sonrió.

- "¿Festival?... Disculpe maestra, pero... ¿a qué se refiere?"- Sakuno se sentía nerviosa y apenada. Y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando la profesora le miró casi indignada.

- "No escuchaste nada de lo que dije en la mañana¿verdad?"- una vena estaba comenzando a hinchársele en la frente, peligrosamente.

- "Gomenansai, Gomenansai, Gomenansai"- y la chica continuó repitiendo la palabra como una loca, por el miedo.

La maestra le miró y suspiró cansada.

- "La escuela va a preparar un festival para celebrar el equinoccio del otoño, y nuestro salón está encargado de presentar los números finales"- le explicó rápidamente- "Y he decidido que tú serías una de nuestro salón que presentará uno de ésos. Cantarás una canción para el festival".

- "¿Qué!"- gritó Sakuno asustada- "Maestra... es que... la verdad... yo... yo no...".

- "Nada de nada. Tú cantarás, lo tengo decidido".

- "Pero... pero..."- Sakuno aún tenía la idea de que se podía librar de hacerlo.

Entonces la profesora se levantó de su puesto y se marchó del salón, dejando a la chica con la excusa en la boca. Pero antes de salir completamente, le aclaró que la canción debía ser inventada.

- "Te lo encargo mucho Ryusaki".

_¿Por qué los maestros tienen la habilidad de ponernos en problemas en las situaciones más incoherentes?._

_Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza después de escuchar aquella petición..._

_Pero como no me quedó otra opción más que aceptar, preferí marcharme del salón antes de que el receso hubiera acabado. Así podría distraerme un poco._

_Sin embargo no creo haberlo logrado... Esa canción me hará sentir nervios durante días, por no decir semanas. El Equinoccio del Otoño es el 23 de Septiembre y para esa fecha sólo quedan dos semanas. ¿Cómo voy a crear una canción?... Era una buena pregunta, que no sé si tiene en verdad una respuesta._

- "¿Sucede algo Sakuno-chan?"- Tomoka sonaba algo preocupada ante la cara de distracción de su amiga.

- "No"- le respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

Mas la verdad no era así. Era una cierta preocupación que invadía el cuerpo de Sakuno que hacía que no estuviera todo bien.

- "Tomaka-chan¿me podrías acompañar al salón de música después de clases?"- preguntó la chica de las extensas trenzas.

- "¡Oh, y yo que pensaba ver los partidos de los titulares"- le respondió casi indiferente, haciendo que su amiga se sintiera un poco triste- "Era broma, por supuesto que te acompañaré Sakuno-chan, ya que no está Ryoma-sama".

- "Domo Arigatou Tomoka-chan"- entonces la joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, las dos chicas se dirigieron a su salón mientras mostraban una sonrisa. Era como un ensanchamiento de amistad entre ambas.

Las clases en la escuela Seigaku pasaron tranquilamente. Las últimas brisas del verano continuaban siendo agradables para los alumnos, en especial para varios que ayudaban en la preparación del festival. Era un buen ambiente de inspiración.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, todos rápidamente ordenaban sus cosas ante la felicidad del final de un nuevo día.

Pero para Sakuno, eso significaba el comienzo de un nuevo reto. Y para Tomoka, el acompañar a su amiga en la preparación de éste.

El salón de música estaba vacío, así que no tendrían problemas. Había un piano de cola, con el cual los profesores hacían sus clases de música, en especial de canto.

La chica de las coletas se acercó al tremendo instrumento y levantó la cubierta de sus teclas, comenzando a teclear una pequeña canción sencilla, de ésas que generalmente enseñaban a tocar en la primaria.

Su acompañante simplemente sonrió. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que aquella tarea no era tan desagradable después de todo.

- "Sakuno-chan¿ahora sí me contarás de que se trata todo esto?"- preguntó su amiga un poco disgustada.

Y era verdad, por que, aunque Tomoka le estuviera preguntando a Sakuno todo el día el porqué de toda esa ida al salón de música, la chica trenzada se negó a contestar, haciendo que su amiga comenzara a reaccionar, chillando y de paso ganándose un par de salidas del salón en cada clase del día.

- "Debo inventar una canción... y... y presentarla en el Festival del Equinoccio de Otoño"- le dijo Sakuno apenada.

- "¿En serio!"- Tomoka casi gritó de la emoción.

- "Ah... sí".

- "¡Genial!... ¡Eso es genial amiga!".

- "Gracias Tomoka-chan"- Sakuno le sonrió sinceramente.

Así que comenzaron por la melodía. La chica de las coletas tecleaba un par de notas en el piano en un orden irregular, mientras la trenzada aprobaba o rechazaba según su gusto.

Sin embargo al final todas las melodías fueron desaprobadas y los dos chicas perdían las esperanzas.

- "Esto de componer es algo difícil"- dijo Tomoka algo desanimada.

- "Supongo... que debería desistir de la idea y decirle a la maestra para que encuentre a otra persona"- Sakuno entristeció ante la idea, pero era lo mejor.

- "¡Pero Sakuno-chan!"- Tomoka casi chilló de indignación- "No te debes rendir ahora... Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo"- las dos sonrieron.

Entonces ambas miraron el reloj del cuarto. Ya era bastante tarde.

- "Supongo que debemos irnos. Ya se me ocurrirá algo"- dijo Sakuno con su habitual sonrisa.

Así las dos muchachas se marcharon de la escuela pasando por las canchas de tenis, haciendo que Sakuno sintiera un extraño dolor en el corazón.

- "Me siento sola ahora que Ryoma-kun no está"- se dijo a sí misma. Así que se despidió rápidamente de su amiga y comenzó a correr a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar, simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, sin siquiera saludar. Se encerró en su espacio, en su propio ambiente, entonces sacó una libreta y tomó un lápiz. Y al sentarse en su escritorio, dejó que sus sentimientos guiaran sus palabras.

Cuando terminó, leyó su trabajo un par de veces y corrigió todos los errores que pudo haber cometido. Así el primer paso estuvo realizado. Sakuno, al finalizar de revisar, tuvo la letra de la canción que necesitaba crear.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno llevó su libreta, con la intención de mostrar su trabajo a su maestra. Así que al primer receso fue a visitarla. La profesora leyó la letra de la canción y le agradó bastante. Así que con una sonrisa, le hizo saber a Sakuno que su trabajo estaba bien.

- "Ven al salón de música después de clases para que podamos inventarle la melodía"- le pidió la maestra, entonces la chica asintió.

Sakuno salió del salón donde se habría tenido su reunión con la profesora. Leyó una vez más la canción, casi inconscientemente. Parecía una canción de amor más que de una dedicada al Otoño.

Miró hacia el patio del colegio, donde ya varios alumnos comenzaban con los primeros preparativos del festival. Pequeñas guirnaldas, que simulaban hojas, eran las que se comenzaban a preparar.

- "Allí estás Sakuno-chan"- dijo una voz detrás de sus espaldas- "¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?".

La chica aludida se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su amiga de tiernas coletas. Sin saber que responder escondió la libreta para que así su amiga no la leyera.

- "No, no se me ha ocurrido nada"- le respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa, con la cual trataba de disimular su nerviosismo- "Iré esta tarde al salón de música para avisarle a la profesora, así podrá buscar a otra persona que pueda reemplazarme.".

Tomoka la miró un poco disimulada y asintió. Entonces le tomó de la mano y así se fueron juntas al salón, pues les tocaba hacer algunos adornos para así decorar el escenario en donde Sakuno tendría que cantar.

La cálida brisa de verano ya estaba comenzando a irse cuando Sakuno fue a visitar el salón de música. Su amiga no pudo acompañarla, así que su mentira quedo guardada por l momento.

Al entrar al salón, la chica de las trenzas escuchó una deliciosa melodía. Se adentró un poco más y notó a su profesora tocar el piano, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de una paz envidiable. No en vano era la maestra de música.

- "Sakuno ya llegaste"- advirtió la mujer con una sonrisa. Entonces detuvo su melodía e invitó a su alumna a tomar asiento.

- "¡Era preciosa la canción que estaba tocando!"- la chica se encontraba demasiado alegre luego de escuchar tocar el piano a su maestra.

- "Domo Arigatou... Pero esa no será la melodía de tu canción. Estaba pensando en algo así"- entonces la maestra comenzó a tocar nuevamente. Pero ahora la nueva sonata sonaba más lenta y casi de manera triste.

Pero para Sakuno era más que perfecta. Sacó la libreta de su mochila y trató de acoplar la letra a aquella melodía. Para las dos quedó como una deliciosa mezcla.

Desde entonces pasó una semana, y Sakuno todos los días iba a practicar al salón de música después de clases, sin que Tomoka se diera cuenta.

Los días comenzaban a volverse más fríos, lo que hacía que todos los alumnos en la escuela Seigaku comenzaran a apresurarse con los preparativos del festival.

Una mañana, Momoshiro estaba despertando, cuando su madre le gritó.

- "¡Momoshiro¡Teléfono!"- su madre sonaba de mal humor.

- "¿Quién será a... "- miró el reloj- "... a las siete con treinta y cinco minutos?"- se dijo medio dormido.

Bajó las escaleras, aún en pijama, hasta la cocina donde estaba el teléfono más cercano.

- "¿Moshi, Moshi?".

- "Momoshiro, soy yo Ryoma. Acabo de llegar a Japón"- dijo el príncipe desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, con su clásico tono inexpresivo al hablar.

- "¡Oh, que bien que has llegado, Ryoma. Y ¿cómo te fue en el campeonato?"- Momoshiro sonaba un poco sonámbulo.

- "Bien, gané el primer lugar"- dijo como si no fuera nada importante.

- "¿QUÉ!".

"¿Estás sordo?".

- "Jejeje"- Momoshiro comenzó a reírse nerviosamente- "Olvídalo. Si regresas a clases, te encontrarás con los últimos preparativos del Festival que celebramos en la escuela por el Equinoccio del Otoño"- ahora el tenista sonaba más alegre- "¿Por qué no vas, es este viernes".

- "Mmmh... Está bien"- Ryoma continuó con su tono imparcial. Y luego de otro intercambio de palabras, ambos colgaron.

Un poco más entrada la mañana, los alumnos de Seigaku nuevamente comenzaron a entrar para realizar sus clases como de costumbre. Pero como ya quedaban sólo tres días para el festival, las jornadas escolares habían sido reemplazadas por las horas de los preparativos.

Sakuno y Tomoka estaban en el patio terminado un par de guirnaldas que debían preparar para el escenario.

- "Realmente es una lástima que no cantes amiga".

- "Ah... si"- respondió la aludido con una sonrisa nerviosa. Había estado evitando el tema con Tomoka desde que comenzó con aquella mentira.

- "Es que tú cantas bonito. En las clases de música te destacas. Es una pena"- Tomoka sonaba completamente desilusionada, pero aún así no dejaba de chillar- "¿Y si hablas con la profesora?".

- "No lo sé Tomoka-chan. Yo misma le dije que no... No puedo decirle que sí ahora que faltan tres días"- Sakuno se sentía mal por estar mintiéndole a su amiga, pero aún así no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

- "Es una pena"- fue la última palabra. La chica de las coletas decidió olvidar el tema.

Y así ninguna de las dos habló nuevamente de la canción del festival. Aún así Sakuno se quedaba todos los días después de clases para ensayar la susodicha canción.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer. Una brisa helada recorría las calles. Era el primer día del otoño. Era el primer día del Equinoccio de Otoño. El día del festival había llegado. Y no sólo las escuelas se habían preparado, sino que el país entero. El gobierno japonés había declarado el próximo lunes feriado, así que muchos ya estaban haciendo sus planes.

En la escuela Seigaku, el festival dio inicio. Alumnos y profesores mostraban sus trabajos que con tanto esfuerzo habían preparado.

Sakuno ese día había amanecido un poco nerviosa. Preparó todo lo que debía llevar y se dirigió a la escuela.

Ya al llegar miró el trabajo completo. Alumnos de cursos superiores habían instalado puestos de comida. Incluso habían algunos del club de tenis en aquellos puestos.

Al llegar a su salón miró la programación del día. Después de almuerzo habría una obra preparado por alumnos de grados inferiores. Y al final del día vendrían algunos actos, en donde estaría el suyo.

Para el último receso, Sakuno fue hacia donde estaba su maestra. Las dos comenzaron a preparar todo para los actos, mientras los alumnos llegaban.

Momoshiro, en cambio, estaba en la entrada del edificio esperando al Príncipe Ryoma, quien estaba retrasado.

- "¡Huy, ese Ryoma"- decía Momo-chan gruñendo- "Me perdí el acto de Kaoru por estar esperándolo. ¡Maldición! Y yo que quería burlarme de lo mal que lo hizo".

- "Ya llegué Momoshiro"- la inexpresiva voz del príncipe se hizo notar.

- "Hasta que al fin llegas Ryoma".

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- "Vamos que la última parte del festival va a comenzar".

Así ambos se adentraron en la escuela hasta el lugar donde se realizaría el cierre de toda la festividad.

El lugar del cierre estaba completamente lleno. Y ya varios actos habían sido presentados. Uno más y le tocaba a Sakuno.

_Un acto más y es mi turno._

_¡Qué nervios! Me siento mal. Ojalá y no me pase nada malo cuando me pare en el escenario. He oído que a algunos cantantes se les olvidan las letras de las canciones o a los músicos, los acordes._

_Ojalá y no me pase eso..._

- "Ahora una joven del séptimo grado les cantará una canción...".

_¡Ay¡Es mi turno!._

La chica comenzó a entrar al escenario, mientras su maestra se instalaba en el piano. Al llegar al centro del escenario, la mujer comenzó a tocar. Entonces Sakuno cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

**Me siento muy sola, **

**¿acaso sienten igual todos los enamorados?.**

**Me siento embelesada **

**por el más profundo dolor**

**Secretos del corazón.**

**Todo a pesar, **

**nos ayuda a crecer, **

**y a resplandecer juntos.**

**Eres tú, eres tú, **

**a quien yo amo.**

**Mi corazón mira en tu interior.**

**Eres tú, eres tú **

**en quien yo confío **

**ciegamente amor.**

**Lágrimas son las que ahora te llaman, **

**de promesas no habrá necesidad, **

**mis ojos son los que ahora te siguen, **

**ciegamente amor.**

Al terminar fue ovacionada por todo el auditorio. Tomoka se sorprendió al ver a su amiga cantar, aunque fue un milagro el que no haya chillado de la sorpresa.

Pero Sakuno aún no había terminado. Acercó un poco más el micrófono hacia sí y nerviosamente dijo.

- "Eh... Esta canción está dedicada a... Ryoma Echizen"- dijo completamente sonrojada.

Momoshiro, quien estaba al lado del susodicho, se sorprendió bastante. Pero no tanto como el propio príncipe, quien se levantó de su asiento por la sorpresa.

La mirada de Sakuno y la de Ryoma se encontraron un momento. Y el auditorio completo estaba en shock.

- "¡Oh! Ryoma-kun estaba aquí"- se dijo mentalmente a sí misma, entonces comenzó a correr de la vergüenza".

- "Ryoma... ve por ella"- dijo Momoshiro, aún sin salir completamente de su estado de sorpresa.

Entonces el príncipe comenzó a seguirla.

Momoshiro despertó de todo ese asombro y se levantó también de su asiento. Ya habían comenzado a presentar a otro acto, pero el joven tenista había decidido salir de allí.

A la salida se encontró con Eiji y Syusuke, quienes venían entrando.

- "¿Qué pasa Momoshiro?"- preguntó Syusuke.

- "La nieta de la entrenadora se le acaba de declarar a Ryoma".

- "Vamos a espiarlos"- propuso Eiji con una sonrisa gatuna.

Sakuno llegó hasta un patio donde habían algunos árboles con sus hojas comenzando a caer. Allí se detuvo y Ryoma logró darle alcance.

- "Hem.. Bueno... Yo... Ryoma-kun... yo..."- Sakuno comenzó a tartamudear y a enredarse con sus propias palabras.

Ryoma entonces se acercó a Sakuno y colocándole un dedo sobre los labios de la muchacha, le hizo callar.

Los chicos del equipo ya habían llegado, y escondidos detrás de algunos arbustos, observaron toda la escena.

- "¡Oh pequeñín!" - exclamó Eiji admirado- "Qué tierno es. Nuestro pequeñín ya está creciendo".

Ryoma se acercó a Sakuno lentamente, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a rozar...

- "Allí viene la chica que siempre anima a Ryoma"- advirtió Syusuke con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos.

- "Se ve algo furiosa¿no lo creen?"- dijo Eiji un poco asustado.

- "Tienes razón. Va a interrumpirlos"- Momoshiro comenzó a lamentarse.

Y tenía razón. Tomoka sentía que su amiga la había traicionado. Por que no solamente le mintió con lo de la canción, sino que se atrevió a dedicársela a Ryoma-sama.

- "¡AH!"- gritó Tomoka- "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Ryuzaki!... Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Ryoma... Sama"- chilló dejando a los presentes un poco sordos. Además de que estaba tan enojada que había llamado a su amiga por su apellido.

- "Pero... Yo creí que ya lo sabías"- Sakuno trató de reclamarle, pero Tomoka realmente estaba enfadada... casi furiosa.

- "¡Pero no fue así!... ¡Me mentiste!... ¡Ryoma-sama es mío y tú lo sabías!".

- "... Yo no soy de nadie"- la fría voz del príncipe invadió el ambiente. Entonces tomó a la chica de las trenzas y se la llevó del lugar, arrastrándola levemente, mientras le tomaba la mano.

- "¡Oh! Síganme¡Vamos a espiarlos!"- dijo Momoshiro entusiasmado.

- "Te apoyo"- Eiji le sonrió de forma gatuna.

- "Está bien. Después de todo, no me desagrada meterme en la vida privada de los demás"- completó el cuadro Syusuke de forma más tranquila.

Así los tres nuevamente comenzaron a seguirlos para poder ver el final de la historia.

Ryoma, al llegar a un lugar parecido al que habían estado, se acercó nuevamente al rostro de Sakuno, así que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un tierno primer beso. Al separarse, Sakuno avergonzada miró a su príncipe:

- "Ryoma-kun¿eso significa que me quieres?"- preguntó avergonzada.

Momoshiro, Eiji y Syusuke habías llegado al comienzo del beso, y se pusieron muy contentos. Pero ahora esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de Echizen.

- "No..."- respondió el chico con su clásica frialdad.

Sakuno entonces sintió que su mundo se le caía encima. Y también sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Momoshiro, en cambio, deseaba salir de su escondite e ir a golpear a Ryoma por no saber tratar a las chicas. Pero no lo hacía por que Eiji lo detenía... Como podía.

Ryoma notó las lágrimas que provenían de los ojos de Sakuno. Entonces la abrazó para consolarla.

- "... Eso significa que te amo"- respondió dulcemente.

Entonces Eiji, Syusuke y Momoshiro se retiraron del lugar, silenciosamente para así no interrumpir la dulce escena entre Sakuno y su Príncipe Ryoma.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Bueno un One-shot, el primero de esta serie que escribo. Tenganme compasión y pues tomatazos, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, antrax y demás cosas me las mandan en los reviews. Muchas gracias por leer. Bye. Y ojalá y les haya gustado.**

**P.D: Por cierto, Gomenansai pero en realidad la canción no es mía, aunque es de una compatriota jejeje la autora es Jessica Toledo, una chilena que hace fansubs y la canción es uno de ellos. Y además la idea no fue completamente mía sino que mi sobrina Kill-chan me ayudó bastante, Domo Arigatou a ella también n-n**


End file.
